Il est son pire ennemi, et désormais aussi son mari
by xShanee
Summary: Suite à un accident, Hermione est plongée dans le coma pendant 15 jours... A son réveil, elle ne se souvient plus de rien et découvre qu'elle a un fils et un mari qui se trouve être Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous Potterhead

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, ceci n'est que le prologue et celon si j'ai des lecteurs ou non, je verrais si il y aura une suite :)

Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, j'ai juste modifié l'histoire :)

Voilà ! Bonne mini lecture !

* * *

Le chant des oiseaux fut la première chose qu'Hermione entendit en se réveillant. Puis, elle entendit un flot de paroles « réveillé » « pas longtemps » « il va être heureux » « 15 jours » « coma » puis une porte se fermer… _Mais qu'est-ce que… _Pensa Hermione. Elle tenta ensuite d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle les referma aussitôt, éblouie par la luminosité de la pièce. _Mais où je suis par Merlin… Du blanc… Un hôpital ? Mais qu'est ce que je fiche dans un hôpital… _Hermione tenta de rouvrir les yeux, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la suite afin de s'adapter à la lumière et elle observa les alentours. Elle était bien dans un hôpital. Elle tenta de se redresser puis elle arracha tout les fils qui étaient scotché à elle. Soudainement, un bip assourdissant résonna dans la pièce, elle sursauta dans son lit et se retourna vers la source du bruit qui n'était qu'autre que le cardiogramme.

Hermione fit un autre bond alors que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et alla se fracasser contre le mur derrière alors que toute une horde de personnes entrait dans la pièce. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, la regardant ébahi. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Hermione vit et elle s'évanouit, retombant mollement dans ses oreillers.

[…]

Hermione se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Sa main droite était emprisonnée dans la moiteur de deux mains réunies et elle sentait des lèvres posées dessus. Elle papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui lui tenait la main, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, elle retira sa main du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

_ Chérie… ? S'exclama ce dernier, surpris de la réaction d'Hermione.

_ Bordel mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là Malefoy ! Sors de cette chambre immédiatement ! Pour qui te prends-tu ! Se mit-elle à hurler.

Les cris d'Hermione réveillèrent un petit être qui dormait paisiblement dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce que la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué.

_ Maman ! Maman tu es réveillé !

L'ancienne Griffondor se figea sur place en entendant les paroles et en voyant le petit garçon qui avait surement 3-4 ans, lui sauter dessus pour l'enlacer de ses petits bras. _Blond légèrement bouclé aux yeux bleu-gris… Comme Drago Malefoy… La sale fouine qui venait de l'appeler chérie…_ _Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! _Des larmes se mirent alors à dévaler les joues de la jeune femme…

* * *

Si l'histoire vous tente, cliquez sur** follow story** !

Et mettez moi une** review** pour avoir vos avis :)

Bisous xShanee.


	2. Chapitre 1

Alors déjà premièrement : MERCI *.* Je ne croyais vraiment pas avoir autant de retour… 20 followeurs de la story en aussi peu de jours ainsi que 20 reviews et 6 story favorite. Et rien que l'apres midi où je l'avais posté, j'avais déjà eu 16 followeurs, 14 reviews et 4 story favorite ! J'étais choqué et j'ai eu chaud au cœur donc je m'y suis mise immédiatement pour écrire la suite pour vous le poster étant donné que le prologue était court Je devais le posté le soir même mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le finir, puis samedi/dimanche je n'étais pas présente puis lundi j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire donc voilà

_PS : les textes en italique sont les pensées des personnages !_

**RAR :**

: Oui, ce n'était que le prologue donc je ne l'ai pas fait long

**C ****phanimaniacs****Quirkista**** Guest ****Aulandra1707****RoseWeasley98****Zelin57****Famous Marion dray86 modigou29 Araym Emma-des-iles-974 pou-pou-pidoouu** **Lilou ophdess :** Merci, j'espère que la suite vous plaira

**Guest :** Oui, j'ai l'intention de baser la fanfiction sur tout plein de souvenir et ça en fera partie

**TiteM** : Ahah ! Tu verras bien s'il s'appel ou non Scorpius dans ce chapitre… :3

**Elizabeth :** Eh oui, je m'imagine la même scene x) Pauvre Drago quand même hein !

**Stressis :** Oui c'est vrai, j'aime bien jouer dans l'originalité Je ne vois pas l'utilité de faire une fanfiction qu'on ne fait que lire et relire car elles sont toutes les mêmes…

**Ophdess **: Eh oui !

* * *

_ Hermione ? Chérie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'exclama Drago Malefoy en se levant et la regardant Hermione avec de gros yeux, surpris et surtout blessé des paroles de sa femme.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et elle-même le scrutait avec de gros yeux. Le jeune blond se retourna et courut jusqu'à la porte et en sortit en criant :

_ Docteur Stevens ! Docteur Stevens !

Hermione reporta alors sont attention au petit-être qui la regardait de ses yeux bleu-gris, identique à ceux de son père. Elle devait avouer que le petit avait son nez et ses lèvres… Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

_ Ca va maman ?

_ Ma… Maman ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ Hihi la tête que tu fais maman, rit le petit blond en la reprenant dans ses petits bras.

_ Oui… Oui, répondit-elle avec un rire forcé puis elle referma ses bras autour du petit corps et le serra contre elle.

Un silence se fit puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

_ Madame Malefoy... ? Demanda doucement le docteur qui venait d'entrer avec Drago. Je suis Docteur Stevens et c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre santé durant ces 15 jours de coma.

Hermione sentit ses larmes lui remonter aux yeux à l'entente du « Madame Malefoy ».

_ Calmez vous Hermione, je peux vous appeler Hermione ?

_ Oui… Oui je préfère…

_ Très bien, alors à ce que j'ai compris avec ce que votre mar.. Monsieur Malefoy m'a dit, vous avez subi une perte de mémoire.

_ Une perte de mémoire ?

_ Oui miss

_ Qu'ai-je eu comme accident ?

_ Tu t'es fais renverser par une voiture, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas mourir, tu as eu une jambe cassé et quelques égratignures, tu as été guérie complètement grâce aux potions mais tu as subi une commotion cérébrale qui t'a plongé dans le coma durant 15 jours… Répondit Drago à la place du Docteur Stevens.

_ Oh… Donc tu… Tu es mon mari ? Et lui c'est.. C'est mon, enfin notre fils ? Résuma-t-elle en rougissant en s'imaginant qu'ils aient eu des rapports sexuels pour avoir le petit blondinet qui s'était assoupi dans ses bras.

_ Oui, c'est ça…

_ Bien très bien, et comment.. ? Nous deux… c'est arrivé ?

Drago eut un petit rire et reprit

_ Nous en parlerons au manoir

_ Au manoir ? Nous avons un manoir ? Le manoir de tes parents ?

_ Non bien sur que non ! Enfin plus vraiment, il a été complément rénové, il n'est plus le même, je n'aurai pas fait vivre la femme que j'aime dans un endroit où elle a souffert…

_ Owh, rougit-elle devant sa « déclaration »

_ Rhum, désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerai faire les examens de Madame Malefoy puis ensuite discuter avec vous Monsieur.

_ Bien, répondit Drago.

Le blondinet se pencha instinctivement pour baiser le front de la brune mais se ravisa de justesse en lui serrant chaleureusement le bras, puis en prenant le petit blondinet qui était toujours lové dans les bras d'Hermione.

_ Comment s'appel-t-il ? Demanda Hermione avant qu'ils franchissent la porte.

Drago se retourna, lui sourit puis répondit :

_ Scorpius, mais tu l'appelles toujours Scorp ' Ou Scorpy'…

Hermione murmura le prénom de son fils et sourie à Drago.

[…]

Narcissa, la mère de Drago était venue chercher le petit Scorpius après que le Docteur ait pris congé de l'ancien Serpentard. Le jeune blond était donc désormais à la cafétéria de Saint-Mangouste, perdu dans ses pensées depuis une petite demi-heure. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est arrivé à elle ? Ma si belle Hermione… Et si Scorp' se rend compte de quelque chose ? Je ne veux pas qu'il en souffre, il est bien trop fragile pour ça, je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive malheur… J'ai eu si mal au cœur lorsque j'ai vu son regard… Le regard qu'elle me lançait alors qu'on était encore à Poudlard… Et pourtant six années ont passé… Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas encore la haine et l'amour, eh bien c'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi… Ca c'est passé si soudainement, digne d'un film guimauve et pourtant… C'est vrai, c'est notre histoire…_

**-Flash back-**

Hermione Granger, 7ème année, préfète en chef et élève modèle. Elle effectuait ainsi que beaucoup d'autres élèves une nouvelle 7ème année après ne pas avoir pu la faire à cause de la Grande Bataille l'an passé. Mac Gonagall l'avait nommé ainsi que Justin Fletcher, préfète en chef. Elle en était si fière qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre son rôle très au sérieux, prolongeant chacune de ses rondes d'une petite demi-heure.

Le jeune Griffondor était ce soir même de tour de ronde, elle entamait sa demie heure de plus. Elle se trouvait en ce moment même dans les cachots et pensait effectuer sa demi-heure en remontant à la tour de Griffondor. Elle marchait alors lentement, baguette en main, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit. Ca aura été une soirée calme encore une fois, seul deux Poufsouffle avaient dépassé le couvre feu, mais seulement de quelques minutes et ils se dirigeaient vers leur maison donc elle n'avait pas sanctionné mais les avait raccompagné à leur salle commune quand même. Suite à sa, elle continua sa ronde habituelle et elle se trouva au moment présent aux cachots.

Un bruit de pas, autres que ceux d'Hermione résonnèrent dans le couloir où se situait la jeune fille. Elle se retourna vers la source du bruit, baguette levée avec le sort Lumos d'activé.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être en dehors des maisons à cette heure-ci ! S'exclama Hermione sans pour autant voir la ou les personnes dans le couloir. Montrez-vous !

_ T-t-t-t Granger Granger Granger… Murmura une voix trainante dans l'oreille de la jeune fille alors que des mains prirent possession de sa taille, la plaquant contre un torse.

Elle sursauta, surprise et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de ce qu'elle devinait étant Malfoy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy !? Lâche-moi par Merlin !

_ Chut… Murmura-t-il en caressant son cou du bout de ses lèvres.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur le ventre de la brune, puis sur ses bras qu'il rabattit contre le corps de la Griffondor. Cette dernière était pétrifiée, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis soudainement, il la lâcha, se recula puis ricana.

_ Comme toutes les autres filles, tu es trop facile à avoir Gran…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione se retourna et le gifla brutalement.

_ Je vais t'en foutre des filles facile ! Espèce de sale fouine arrogante ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard ! Maintenant tu retournes dans ta maison sinon je te donne en plus une heure de retenue et des points encore en moins !

Il rit encore plus et se recula lentement pour retourner à son dortoir car se n'est pas qu'il voulait lui obéir mais une jolie blonde l'attendait impatiemment dans son lit…

**-Fin flash back-**

Et cette scène s'était reproduit plusieurs fois, allant de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se voir 2-3 fois par semaine au soir dans la Salle sur Demande… Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais c'est lui d'abord qui a été attiré par la jeune femme, courageuse et belle aussi, elle avait toujours ses petits défauts mais la petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux longues dents étaient bien loin désormais…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà la suite ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Je ne compte pas faire des chapitres long comme ceux dans les roman, donc faudra se contenter de se que je vous donne

Donc voilà, n'oubliez pas de me **reviewer** et de me mettre en **follow story** si ce n'est pas fait !

La suite je verrais si je la mettrai dans la semaine je pense sinon ce sera la semaine prochaine !

Et ceux qui **review en anonyme, **si vous le souhaitez, donnez moi une adresse facebook, skyrock ou msn où je peux vous envoyer un message lorsque je mets à jour la fanfiction !

Voila voila, merci à mes 20 lecteurs, en espérant que vous soyez plus au prochain chapitre

xShanee.


End file.
